Where It Starts
by MayriahLee
Summary: After her horrible break up, Kaylin feels utter loneliness, until one night her best friend, Lane, confesses his feelings. Kaylin is scared, her fear stemming from heart break not six months prier to this night. Will Lane finaly have the girl he's been hoping for?


What was with her? Why did her heart race like this? It didn't make sense. She didn't have any feelings for him anymore; they had long since dissipated into nothing. Why was she so confused? She couldn't understand it, why was she so giddy? Why did the thought of his lips on hers make her heart skip a beat? Why was she even thinking about him kissing her! She couldn't...she just couldn't have...feelings for him... it was impossible! She had been over him since he moved! There was no reason her body should react like this to him.

He looked over at her, and a blush spread across her face, "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

'Of course, I'd go anywhere with you,' she wanted to say, but instead she simply said, "Sure."

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. A walk? It was midnight or a little past, why would he want to go for a walk?

They both stood, him walking to the door waiting on her, and her slipping her shoes on. When they walked out the door it was black as pitch and the only semblance of light came from the stars that shown in the sky.

He was quiet as they walked, perhaps waiting for her to talk. But she couldn't possibly know what to say to him –

"I miss seeing the stars," he said breaking the silence and her thought, "They don't really break though the lights in the city. I didn't realize just how much I missed them till I came back."

"Really?" she said shocked, "I couldn't imagine not being able to see them."

"You defiantly wouldn't like the city then," he replied putting his hands in his pockets, slowing his pace.

"No, I never did," she said, "The only thing you could really see is the moon and the star closest to it."

"I didn't really know how much I missed them," he said looking up the stars riddled sky, stopping their walk, "Never realized how much they meant until they weren't there."

"Well," she said with a smile, "They didn't go away, you know. They've always been there, just waiting for you to see them."

She saw him smile and shake his head.

"Technically, yes," he said turning his head to look at her, "But you know what I meant."

"Perhaps," she said with a chuckle, "But, go on."

"Well, thank you," he laughed, "What I was meaning was that you don't really notice something important until it's not there to be not noticed, ya know."

"Yeah," she said with a thoughtful look, "I think I do. It's kinda like background music on a movie. You don't notice it there till it's gone."

He shifted his feet, "Not exactly like that, but close."

Silence spread out between the two of them, nothing but the wind in the trees and grass.

"Look!" she said suddenly, pointing to the sky, "A falling star!"

Bolting across the sky, the falling stars tail changed from yellow to red to green then to purple before burning out.

"That was beautiful!" she said in awe, "Quick! Make a wish!"

She took his hand out of reflex and held it in her grip as she shut her eyes tight to make a wish.

Him, she wanted him. That was her wish. Just him.

"I wish you would open your eyes," he said in a low, deep voice.

She opened her eyes and smiled, her focus still on the stars, "You're not supposed to tell your wish 'cause then it wo–"

She was cut off as he grabbed her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

She was so shocked. She couldn't breathe, her heart froze, and this had to be a dream. That's it! She had fallen asleep on the couch while the others had been watching the movie and this was just a dream. The moment stopped; frozen in time.

Her body eased against his as he pulled her closer by the hand that held hers. If it were a dream she didn't ever want to wake up, she wanted to stay like this, forever.

The hand that held her cheek in its hot grasp moved toward her hair, holding her in place so she couldn't pull away. She wouldn't though. She wanted more, wanted to be closer. Involuntarily, a moan escaped her as she all but melted into his arms.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he said against her lips as he pulled back to catch his breath.

She clung to his shirt with her free hand, desperate not to collapse as her knees turned to nothing at the sound of his deep voice.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," she said breathlessly against his lips, "Please, tell me this is happening and it's not a dream and I didn't fall asleep during the movie."

He gently turned her head to the side, "This is not a dream. But, if it is, I hope it never ends," he whispered, as if he were talking to himself, against her neck as he brushed his lips against her tender flesh.

A whimper escaped her as his hot lips trailed molten kisses down to her collar bone. She couldn't believe that this was happening, she'd imagined this, dreamed it, so many times that this almost didn't seem real.

"That's exactly what a dream would say," she said barely audible as his lips came crashing down on hers with more force, more wanting.

She couldn't hold back the moans as he let his hand fall and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. She rubbed against him, loving the feel of his heat against hers. She was on fire with desire, burning up from the inside out. What coursed through her veins wasn't blood, not completely at least, it was acid, and it burned so good. She didn't want his hands to stop moving over her skin, or his lips to stop luring her into oblivion.

He bit her bottom lip gently, pulling and sucking at the same time, and she almost collapsed from the ecstasy that enveloped her. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. He pulled at the hair at the base of her skull, tugging enough that her head tilted back to look up at him, and she cried out softly as little fingers of pleasure ran down her spine in the form of chills and goose-bumps. When his lips barely touched the dip just below her throat and between the collarbone, she sighed and pushed against him.

"God!" he moaned against the soft, pale flesh of her throat, "I love the noises you make. How men can keep their hands off of you, I will never know."

She gave a little laugh, kissing his stubble covered chin and jaw, "You always were the big comedian," she said breathlessly.

What sounded like a light growl came from his chest as he pushed again her, rubbing himself against her thigh, "I mean it," he said in a low almost whisper voice against her skin, making her shiver under him.

She bit her lip, trying to formulate her thoughts, but with each stroke of his hands across her back made her mind fog, turning her thoughts to what his large, marvelous hands could do to other parts of her body.

His hand that held her head moved down, caressing her neck and chest as he began to unbutton the first five buttons of her shirt, revealing her full double D sized breasts that rose and fell in time with her rapid breathing. A blush spread across her cheeks, a blush so deep and intense that it ran down her neck and across her chest.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly against the expanse of her trembling bosom.

"You're lying," she replied breathlessly, the faint brush of his lips against her sending head spinning.

"Why would I lie, Kaylin?" he asked looking to her with eyes that shown with passion barely contained, "What would I benefit from such an act?"

He took one of her breast in his hand and gently messaged it when she went to speak and all that came out was a string of unintelligible sounds. She breathed hard now, trying to stay in control of herself. But when he let one of her breasts lose into the chill of the night air and took it into his mouth , she all but lost her mind. He twirled his tongue around the hard, sensitive, aching nub and suckled it gently.

"Please," Kaylin begged running her hands through his hair, pulling him closer to her as she arched her back to him, "Lane, stop tormenting me! I can't take anymore!"

Lane smiled as he left her right breast for her left one, giving it the same treatment as the right, "Why would I do that?" he asked as he lifted from his attention center to look at Kaylin with a smirk played across his face, "You obviously love it so much."

"I can't take anymore," Kaylin replied breathlessly, "I'm aching for you enough as it is, anymore and I'm simply going to die."

"How can I know for sure?" Lane questioned Kaylin. His hand traveled down her side to her hips and Kaylin knew where his hands were seeking. His fingers easily slipped into the soft, light fabric of her satin sleep pants and he caressed the mound there that led to an even greater treasure, "Shall I test to see if the statement stands true?"

Before Kaylin could say yay or nay, Lane's hand slipped into her satin panties and into the hot, wet folds that held safe guarded the entrance to her center of pleasure. Kaylin cried out and her hips bucked into his touch reflexively as he stroked her gently.

"I see," Lane said in a voice so deep it shock Kaylin to her core, "You were right. How wet you are, and all for me."

The possessive tone Lane's voice had taken turned Kaylin's insides to goo, melting her last remaining resistance to nothing but a puddle of pure ecstasy, "If you don't take me now," Kaylin said with such strength and force it surprised her, "I'm not going to be able to stop myself from taking you myself."

She hadn't noticed before, but Kaylin and Lane stood next to the picnic table in her front yard and she came to that realization when Lane picked her up and set her upon it. Lane hovered over her, dominating her, and it turned her on more than she could handle. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her wetness against the erection that threatened to explode from his pants.

Lane grabbed hold of what remained buttoned on Kaylin's satin night shirt and ripped it off, the few buttons left popping and scattering to the ground and table beneath them. Kaylin's eyes shown with lust, all she wanted at that very moment was Lane. He yanked his shirt off, dropping it wherever it fell, and Kaylin's breath caught at the sight of his magnificent build. Lane wasn't overly muscular but he was toned and Kaylin's hands, without her allowance, reached out to run her fingers over the expanse of lightly tanned flesh that hovered over her. On impulse, Kaylin lifted her lips to the hot skin that was Lane's chest, dragging her lips across his pecs, loving the sound he made when she did so and he shuddered. His head tilted up to the side and she took her time kissing his neck and shoulder, wanting him to want her as much as she wanted him. He shuddered when she drug her teeth across his shoulder and his arm held her tightly against him.

"Kaylin," he said in a hoarse voice as his arm muscles convulsed and his fingers dug into her hips, forcing her tighter against his erection.

Kaylin gasped as little prickles of pleasure traveled across her body when Lane forced her back onto the table and pulled back to pull her sleep pants off. Her legs instinctively closed when last of the satin crossed her feet, and suddenly Kaylin felt very exposed. Lane had never seen her like this, hell he hadn't even seen her in her swim clothes (her bikini top and shorty shorts), and this made her feel more naked than she ever thought was possible.

"Lane, wait!" she said as she drew her arms up around her chest and legs up in an attempt to cover herself.

Lane looked at her with shock, worried that he had gone too far, "What?" he asked, the worry obvious in his voice, "What's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip, how was she going to explain what she was feeling? She looked up him, her sandy, mid-back length hair falling around her shoulders as she looked up at him shyly, "It's not that anything is wrong, per say," she said softly, "It's just that, well…"

"Listen to me," Lane said as he put his hand over her lips to stop her from going on, "I left for college knowing how you felt about me, but when you and Jason started dating I was pretty sure that your feelings were gone. But then you guys broke up and I knew that it was rough for you cause I know how you felt about him, but when I found out about the break up, I couldn't be upset. I was oddly happy that it happened."

Pain filled Kaylin's eyes at the memory of the excruciatingly horrible break up that had a occurred about a half a year ago.

"But only because I finally realized something," Lane said softly turning her chin to face him where she had turned away and he saw why. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and he wiped them away as he said, "I had feelings for you. I didn't really notice until someone else had you. That's what I was trying to say earlier when I was talking about the stars. I didn't realize just how much you meant to me until you weren't there anymore. Do you understand? I haven't been able to think about anything but you for the past year."

Kaylin's heart warmed and her chest filled with something she hadn't felt in what felt like ages and more tears streamed down from her shining silver–gray eyes, but not from pain, no, something much more powerful.

"But if you're not ready for this," Lane said caressing her cheek, running his thumb across Kaylin's trembling lips, "I won't be upset, I won't be angry. I want you to be comfortable and want this to. If you're not ready, just tell me. But know this, all I want is you, whatever it may be that you give me."

"Lane," Kaylin whispered against his thumb before she took it into her mouth and sucked on it, running her tongue across the pad of it, "Kiss me?"

Lane was more than welcome to and when his lips touched hers she was consumed by a raging need for him, all of him, and she couldn't stop herself. When he moved his lips against hers and their tongues exploring each other's mouths, Kaylin's arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She pulled Lane to her, not wanting anything between them, dying for his skin to touch hers.

"I'll take that as your okay with this than," he said when he pulled away to pull her bra and panties off.

Kaylin laughed and began work on his pants, pulling them and his boxers off.

Kaylin's heart jumped at the site of Lane. He was at least eleven or so inches long and magnificently wide. Her inner muscles clenched, aching with need to have him inside of her.

Lane pushed her back and leaned over her on the table, his member pressed against the hot, wetness of her center. Lane almost lost all sense of control at the feel of her against him, moaning and pulling at him, trying with all her might to bring closer, whimpering his name, begging him not to stop, pleading for more. It drove him almost over the edge, but he had plans, he would make her say it, make her confess. He positioned himself just against her entrance, barely pushing the head in. Kaylin cried out and tried to push him further into herself, but he held her hip in place and ground his teeth, the need that she felt mirrored inside him. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into her, bury himself inside her as far as she could take him in until they both exclaimed in orgasm, but no, he had a plan, he had to stay focused. Kaylin bit her lip, throwing her head back in frustration, her hands gripping his flexed biceps, trying with all her might to pull him deeper. He pulled back, then pushed in a little further, Kaylin moaning as he went in and whimpering when he stopped.

"Lane!" she whimpered, "Please! I need you."

Those words almost did him in, he shutter as she tried to rock her hips, tried to make him lose control, and she rubbed her breast against his chest, ran her hands through his short, dirty-blonde hair, bringing him down to kiss him. Her lips played across his, her breathing increased and she moaned against his lips and he growled as he took her lips, kissing with a fierce need that burned her to her core. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her all of her.

"Say it," he demanded through his teeth as he tried with all his strength to keep control.

"I can't," she gasped as he buried his head in her neck, sucking and biting on the spot in the middle of the side of her neck, making her cry out and buck her hip.

"Say it!" Lane demanded again as his lips made their way up to her ear lobe where he sucked.

Kaylin gasped again, "I want you, Lane!" she said as she pulled at him, "Take me, please, before I go insane."

Lane growled, he couldn't take her pleading, everything in him wanted to please her, to oblige her as much to his ability, but she had to say it.

Kaylin murmured something against his chest, "Lane," she said softly in his ear as she tried to rock against him, "Lane, I need you now."

His fingers dug into her thighs, wanting her to stop, but wanting to be inside of her. He pushed himself half way inside of her and she cried out, throwing her head back, "God, Lane, don't stop!" she cried, as she kissed him harder, "God, I love you, Lane, please don't stop."

When she said the words, panic erupted through her body, had she just really just said that she loved him? No, she couldn't have! But she couldn't think about it because Lane pulled out then plunged into her, filling her up with his mass. She cried out and bucked against him. This time he didn't stop her. Her thighs trembled as he did it again, hard and fast, over and over. She couldn't think of anything but him and him filling her, fulfilling her, making her ache as much as burn. She couldn't think. She had wanted this for so long, she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

As he thrust into her she would push against him, meeting him stroke for stroke, calling his name and begging him to never stop, then getting butterflies when he would say her name back. For once, she didn't want the orgasm to come, she wanted this to last forever, this feeling of completeness, but the orgasm came whether she wished it or not, and when it hit, like a dam breaking, the orgasm washed over her with such force that she cried out to the night, pulling Lane against her and her legs tightening around his thighs, and her inner muscles tightening around him. Lane cried out Kaylin's name as he thrust hard into her as he came with her.

They felt suspended, there in their orgasm, silence falling around so that all they heard was the sound of their breathing and their pounding heart beats.

"Lane," Kaylin said in a quiet voice, looking him in his eyes when he looked down at her breathing heavily, his whole body shaking, "Lane, I love you."

Lane's lips fell onto hers with a kiss she had never felt before, tender but fierce. She almost cried from all the emotion she felt in just that one kiss. Lane pulled back and looked Kaylin in the eyes, "I love you, Kaylin," he whispered against her lips, "I always have."


End file.
